A user, such as a consumer, may wish to purchase an item and make a trip to a merchant location to purchase the item. During checkout of the item, however, the user may be required to go through an arduous process of providing sufficient information to the merchant to verify the user's identity and protect the merchant from fraud. This may be especially noticeable in the case of large expenses. While both the merchant and user may wish to streamline the process, the merchant may have policies requiring the most recent customer information and have a high degree of confidence in the validity of the transaction. Thus, the user may be required to submit new information, review old information, and/or complete a lengthy checkout processes. However, users would prefer to provide the least amount of information the least number of times, as well as not being required to explicitly provide such information. This causes authentication and identification processes of the merchant to be at odds with the desires of the user, leading to a less desirable purchasing experience.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.